The Time We Spend Together
by ConnorxHank
Summary: In our lives, we take small things granted for the bigger things we get out of it. Some of us know what it's like to have a family and others don't. Most lose a loved one, others don't. But for Gogeta, he is going to make how many months he has left with his lover the best


**April**

Gogeta: *watching from inside as Vegito sits outside under the tree. Lightly swinging. He sighs and goes outside, setting his hands on his shoulders* come on Gito. Let's go for a walk

Vegito: *he smiled and looks up at the blonde man* okay

Gogeta: *he lightly smiles and kisses him*

Vegito: *kisses back* I love you

Gogeta: I love you too *helping Vegito up and holding him close* I heard the movies are open. Maybe we go to a small restaurant then to the movies?

Vegito: *he lays his head on his shoulder* I would love that

 **May**

Vegito: *throwing up and wheezing*

Gogeta: yes he's throwing up badly and he doesn't sound good *in tears, freaking out as he's calling 911 while rubbing Vegito's back* shh Gito they're coming

Vegito: *his eyes rolled at the back of his head, passing out*

Gogeta: he passed out *his voice breaking as he holds him close, pressing a wet, cold rag to his forehead* when will they be here!

*in the middle of June*

Gogeta: *carrying a weak and tired Vegito into the house* you want something to eat or just want to go to bed?

Vegito: *he smiles weakly, rubbing his cheek* let's eat then sleep Geta *he said in a croak*

Gogeta: *he refuses to cry as he kisses his hand and sets him on the couch* okay, I'll make something for us

Vegito: thank you

Gogeta: *kisses his forehead before leaving to the kitchen*

-5 minutes later-

Gogeta: *comes back into the living room to see a sleeping Vegito and he smiles lightly and puts away the food for morning and goes back into the living room where he carefully lays behind Vegito. Holding him close* 'I love you so much Vegito'

 **July**

Vegito: *is a lot stronger and better than he has ever been as he laughs* where are we going Geta?

Gogeta: *chuckles as they go up a hill to look and watch fireworks* you'll see love, come on

Vegito: *shaking his head and lets the man lead them before his eyes smile drops to awe and his eyes big and innocent*

Gogeta: *he walks to him and holds his hand* what do you think?

Vegito: *he steps closer to the edge as tears fills his eyes* it's beautiful, thank you *hugging him tight*

Gogeta: *he wraps his arms around him, kissing his neck as he looks down at where he burned a small section of the woods to make it say V + G with a heart around it. Cherry blossom trees growing in it just before the sound of fireworks causes them to look up*

Vegito: thank you

Gogeta: *sits down with him in his lap* no thank you

Vegito: *snuggles into his arms* I love you

Gogeta: I love you too 'so much'

October

Gogeta: Vegito you gonna go or no?

Vegito: *in tears and having one of his bad days* no but you can go and you can never come back and be with that slut!

Gogeta: *sighs and comes into the room* Vegito you know I love you and only you and you know I'm gay. You're mad and its okay. We're not gonna go. I can go to the store and buy some candy, want to come?

Vegito: *he blinks and wipes his eyes* really?

Gogeta: *lightly smiles and holds out his hand* yeah, come on babe. You can even pick out what you want and even a movie we can watch

Vegito: *without a second thought and his mood actually shifting to a good mood and grabs his hand* okay

Gogeta: * his smile grew and helps the man up* okay

 **December**

*machines beeped and pumped as someone lays in bed. Heavily breathing*

Gogeta: *he comes into the room, refusing to cry as he has a present for his love* hey...

Vegito: *his eyes slowly open and looks to the side. Weakly smiling* Ge...Gta

Gogeta: *his heart breaks and sits next to him, taking his hand into his own* shh, save your energy love

Vegito: *dryly laughs* you and I both know I'm not gonna make it *tears fills his eyes but he still has a smile* thank you for the months-

Gogeta: no *sniffles, trying not to break* we are never done until we take our last breath. Don't say you're done, not yet *tears streaming*

Vegito: *lays his hand on his cheek* Gogeta, I love you. I love the months we had; good and bad. You make everything possible and I can't ask for a better boyfriend than you. Please take care, not just you but our sons

Gogeta: *sniffles and takes out a small box* since you won't be home the boys and I got you something

Vegito: *he lightly smiles* okay

Gogeta: *he hands it to him and watches as he opens the box and takes out a golden heart necklace* open it...

Vegito: *he does and he sniffles as inside it a picture of them when Gotenks and Trunkten were born to them last month before he was rush to the hospital. He lightly sobs and Gogeta holds him* thank you

Gogeta: *he sniffles and nods, not trusting his voice as they both cry. Enjoying what they have left*

 **February**

Gogeta: *sitting in a dead field with tears in his eyes and roses in his hands* I didn't ask for much of anything. But when I met you, I knew I had to have you *wiping tears away* I loved you and we started to date not even a week later. I couldn't ask for a better man than you, Vegito. You changed my life for the best. You gave me 2 sons and *his voice cracks* we will forever miss you until our time comes. You are my life, my love, my angel and soon we will be together again *lays the roses in front of the tombstone* I love you so much *he gets up and walks away, sniffling and lightly sobbing. Not knowing someone was there with him*

Vegito: *in tears but has a smile* I love you too Gogeta. Until we meet again, my love...

*the end*


End file.
